starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Wild Whiphid
Overlegpagina WW Sjablonen * Misschien kan je ook het sjabloon aanmaken voor een regulier personage? Dan kunnen zo een paar entries al aanvullen. --Sompeetalay 17 jan 2007 21:53 (UTC) ** Ik was nog bezig met aanpassen van het script, er komen nog wel meer sjablonen, voor personages, gebeurtenissen, etc..--Wild Whiphid 17 jan 2007 22:28 (UTC) *** Ik ga wel uitkijken met dit, want zoals verwacht is het tamelijk verslavend moet ik zeggen ... --Sompeetalay 17 jan 2007 22:37 (UTC) **** Meeste sjablonen zijn er nu wel denk ik, of mist er nog wat? Ik heb ook de pagina met Regels gemaakt, is daar nog wat aan toe te voegen?--Wild Whiphid 18 jan 2007 11:41 (UTC) ***** Nope, sounds fine. Ik vroeg me enkel af of er bij de schepen niet té veel info staat? En ken je iets van die sjablonen zoals delete of sources? Niet dat we dat meteen nodig hebben (elke entry moet nog verbeterd worden). --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 14:08 (UTC) ****** Bij die schepen zijn er toch maar heel weinig waarvan veel bekend is, dat zal blijven bij de X-Wing en dergelijke, maar als je vindt dat het wat te veel is kunnen we altijd dingen weglaten.--Wild Whiphid 18 jan 2007 14:13 (UTC) *De sjablonen voor nominatie voor verwijdering en voor behoeft onderzoek zijn er nu. Ik heb een opgave van reden en invoeging van signature van de plaatster toegevoegd om ons werk te vergemakkelijken en misbruik te voorkomen. Uitbreiding sjablonen *Bij personen misschien de naam van hun schip zoals bijv. de Falcon? --Sompeetalay 18 jan 2007 21:54 (UTC) **Ik heb Wapen van Keuze en Vervoer van Keuze toegevoegd, in het sjabloon te gebruiken door toevoeging van | wapen = en | vervoer =.--Wild Whiphid 19 jan 2007 11:55 (UTC) Darth Sidious *Ik heb Sidious als de primaire entry aangemaakt. Ik heb echter problemen met het invoeren van de films in het kader. Die kwamen er altijd bovenaan uit. En wat is zijn haarkleur als Palpatine vind je? --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2007 07:33 (UTC) ** Ik kan niet goed zien waar het probleem zit, als ik het test komen ze gewoon onderop, maar misschien kunnen we die rij beter weglaten en de films gewoon als los onderdeel in elk artikel doen (zoals je nu bij Palpatine hebt gedaan, of is dat een slecht idee. Haarkleur; ik zou zeggen bruin-grijs...--Wild Whiphid 19 jan 2007 09:38 (UTC) ***Yeah, nu staan de films er gewoon 2 maal bij. --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2007 10:03 (UTC) ****Deleted: films= , bij alle sjablonen. Tevens vermeld over Verschijning bij de Regels! Gallerijen *Ivm die Species gallerijen. Zouden we daar niet best Species en Creatures van maken? Of Species en Beesten? --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2007 19:03 (UTC) **Tja, ik heb het idee dat sommige galerijen dan wat klein worden... Ik was van plan om het vorlopig bij de film / spinoff species te laten, dus dan zouden er bij sommige letters niets staan. Wat ik wel kan doen is in de galerij zelf een onderscheid maken door op 1 pagina 2 galerijen te plaatsen. Dat is denk wel een goede oplossing, of niet?--Wild Whiphid 19 jan 2007 19:07 (UTC) ***Ik heb daar nu een scheiding ingebracht; Intelligente soorten, en dieren. --Wild Whiphid 20 jan 2007 16:19 (UTC) ****Ge hebt goed uw best gedaan vandaag! :p --Sompeetalay 20 jan 2007 17:25 (UTC) Dubbele betekenis *Hoe maakt ge zo een pagina aan met twee betekenissen? Ik bedoel Bounty Hunter als beroep & Bounty Hunter als spel? --Sompeetalay 21 jan 2007 11:52 (UTC) **Daar zat ik ook over te denken, bijvoorbeeld als je Naboo als planeet hebt, maar ook als volk wilt. Dan moet je de pagina net als op Wookiee een iets andere naam geven. Bijvoorbeeld Bounty Hunter (Game) en in dat andere geval dus Naboo (Volk). Desnoods kun je ook een Disambiguation pagina toevoegen, dat is in het nederlands denk het best als Dubbelzinnig te vertalen? Maar dat komt later wel, als dat nodig is..,--Wild Whiphid 21 jan 2007 14:34 (UTC) *** Dat is inderdaad het beste, als je bv. een planeet hebt en een persoon die dezelfde naam hebben zet je gewoon tussen haakjes (planeet) of (persoon). Bv. bij Naboo zou je het best op in het artikel Naboo 2 redirects plaatsen. Ik los het wel op als jullie hulp willen bij bepaalde pagina's ;) --Jonas Windsor Chiss Bartender *ik heb een pagina over de Chiss bartender gemaakt, maar 't is mn eerste pagina, kun je ff kijken of het een beetje klopt en wat er nog aan moet gebeuren en wat er niet goed aan is, dankje --Paul Sky28 jan 2007 19:38 (UTC)